Ranma Sedai
by Sledgehammer
Summary: A cross of Ranma and The Wheel of Time books. I strongly recommend you read the WOT series of books before you start on this. Some chars are OOC for a reason.


Ranma Sedai  
  
Ranma 1/2 is the creation and property of Rumiko Takahashi. The   
Wheel of Time is the creation and property of Robert Jordan. This is a   
not-for-profit fan-fiction. This story starts well after volume 38 for   
Ranma's side of things, and at the beginning of The Great Hunt, for the   
Wheel of Time. For the love o'Mike, read The Wheel of Time books before   
you read this.  
  
Prologue  
  
In a nameless forest in Japan...  
  
"C'mon, light ya damn stupid..." Ranma growled in frustration as   
he rubbed two sticks together. It had been a bit damp that morning, so   
the wood was a pain in the rear to light.  
  
"That's it! You asked for it!" Ranma yelled. His aura sprang up,   
and the stick in his clenched fist began to smolder. Using Chi to light   
a fire was a skill requiring great self-control, something one usually   
doesn't find in someone who openly berates fire-wood. The stick lit up   
like a match, and Ranma impatiently thrust it into a ready pile of   
tinder. It too burst into flame, and with a few pieces of kindling,   
Ranma had a respectable camp-fire going.  
  
"Ahh, now this is the life!" Indeed it was. Out in the   
wilderness, alone on a training trip, with no fiancees or rivals to   
disturb the peace. It was... pretty boring actually. Sure, the clean   
air was better than Tokyo smog. Sure, nobody attacked him, but where   
was the fun in that?  
  
Then it he heard it, a sound that could send chills up a man's   
spine, for one reason or another. One of the last things Ranma wanted   
to hear at the moment.  
  
"AIIIREEEN!"  
  
"Aw jeez, how did she find me?" Ranma didn't want to deal with   
any glomping at the moment.  
  
"RANCHAN!"   
  
"Dammit, I left a note saying I would be back in a week!"  
  
"Get out here, you baka!" That was Akane, obviously.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better." He groaned. Deciding   
that discretion was the better part of valor, Ranma chose to hoof it up   
to the tree-tops. From up there, he could see for miles, and more   
importantly, his three fiancees. They weren't alone, of course. P-chan   
and Duck-boy were with them, both with hard looks on their faces. It   
was open season again on wild horses.  
  
Not wanting to have to deal with them, Ranma leapt from treetop   
to treetop, putting some distance from his campsite. Soon he came to a   
cliff-side, dropping down into a river. It was a nice view, but what   
got Ranma's attention was the tall mesa between the river and the   
cliff-side. It was easily twice as tall as the bluff, which made it   
stand out as a landmark, yet it still looked to be a natural formation.  
  
'Looks like the perfect place to do some meditating.' He thought.   
Indeed, sitting atop the tall structure would obscure him from anyone   
on the ground. He made the leap, which would have made Super Dave   
Osborn balk, easily alighting at the top.  
  
And wouldn't you know it, but the top wasn't as unoccupied as it   
first seemed. There was no-one there, of course, but sitting smack-dab   
in the middle was a stone ring. It looked like a hula-hoop made from   
polished marble with raised shapes. Runes, apparently.  
  
Curiosity taking over, Ranma cautiously nudged the object with   
the toe of his shoe. The ground the ring encircled started swirling,   
and Ranma found himself being pulled into a vortex. It happened so   
quickly, that his first thought came to him only after the artifact had   
settled down again, and he was long gone.  
  
'I shoulda known better by now.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Women's quarters of Fal Dara...  
  
Moiraine fidgeted with her clothes, most especially her blue-  
fringed shawl. Yes, the one with the Flame of Tar Valon etched into it.   
Few Aes Sedai wore it outside of Tar Valon, as one arrow from a   
Whitecloak could take an Aes Sedai's life just as easily as anyone   
else. She was somewhat safer in Shienar than even in Caemlyn, as no one   
in the city would betray her to the Children even if there were any   
there. Here there was no worry, none, but the only reason the shawl had   
left her traveling bags was the presence of the Amyrlin Seat in the   
city, who would be sending Sisters for her soon enough.  
  
And sure enough there came an insistent rapping on her door. No   
Shienaran would knock so rudely, especially the door of a room occupied   
by an Aes Sedai. That left two possibilities. Either her Sisters had   
come to escort her, or one of her traveling companions from the two   
rivers needed her.  
  
Opening the door to her chambers, Moiraine indeed found two of   
her fellow Aes Sedai waiting for her. That much she expected. What she   
saw, though, nearly floored her. Anaiya and Liandrin, opposites in   
almost every way, stood side-by-side, Liandrin poised to knock again.   
Again, those two were known to Moiraine, and Anaiya was a good friend.   
Still she had a good reason to be openly gaping at the both of them.  
  
Instead of Anaiya being draped in a blue-fringed shawl, and   
Liandrin the red. No, their shawls were silver, like finely-woven   
chain-mail, and they shone in the light. What drew her eyes most was   
the great broadsword strapped to Anaiya's back. It was made from the   
One Power! They both looked as though they were dressed for battle.  
  
"Moiraine Sedai, you will come with us." Amazingly enough, it was   
Anaiya, her fellow Blue, who said this, with a grim facade. It made   
Moiraine take a step back in alarm. Liandrin turned a glare on her   
companion. "Do stop teasing her, Sister." And at once, Anaiya's stern   
features turned into her sunniest of smiles.   
  
"Oh but it was worth it to see the look on her face!" It was then   
that Moiraine realized that she was being made sport of. "The Light   
illumine you Moiraine. It has been too long. I trust you have been   
well?"  
  
Moiraine looked at her friend through lowered eyelids. "You have   
turned into a cruel woman, Anaiya, trying to stop my heart like that.   
The Light illumine you, none the less. Tell me, why are you two dressed   
as though warders going to battle?"  
  
"Therein lies a story, my dear, that is Mother's to tell. She   
will explain what she can." Anaiya did not elaborate more. Liandrin   
looked askance at Moiraine. "Sister, why do you ward your quarters?"  
  
Moiraine considered her answer carefully before speaking, yet did   
so quickly. "It is for the servants. They are curious about Aes Sedai,   
much more than I care for. It prevents them from meddling where they   
should not. I apologize for locking you out, my sisters. I had not   
intended it to be so."  
  
Liandrin, to Moiraine's everlasting amazement , smirked. "I'm   
certain you could not have. After all, you had no idea we were coming   
here, did you? The question remains, had you known, would it have been   
your intent?"  
  
Anaiya's stout laugh echoed through the hallways when her partner   
had finished speaking. "Forgive our Sister! She has been spending too   
much time in Norine's company!" Her merriment bought her a solid glare   
from Liandrin. "Were you not so guileless, you yourself would have   
known from the first what Moiraine was holding back from her answer,   
which leads me to the conclusion that there is something of delicate   
import in those rooms."  
  
By this time Anaiya was forced to brace herself against the wall,   
she was laughing so hard. She found her voice again when she had   
settled to intermittent chuckles. "Light! Just like Norine!" Moiraine   
said nothing on the matter, Liandrin having come dangerously close to   
the truth. Her mind was instead racing, pondering why her fellow Aes   
Sedai were not acting as she remembered. Though Anaiya had always been   
friendly, and free with her smiles, she was not prone to fits of   
laughter. Though Liandrin still seemed to disapprove of the very air   
around her, not just for her companion's mirth, She seemed almost...   
excited. After a fashion.  
  
"If you are done, I suggest we leave. Mother is no doubt   
wondering if we have dropped off the face of the world by this time."   
And there it was again. Reds were notorious for their lack of a sense   
of humor, Liandrin more so. That had sounded dangerously close to a   
witticism.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course." Moiraine closed the door, and joined Anaiya   
by her side. Liandrin led the way, not even sparing a glance at the   
locked door they left behind. The two Aes Sedai trailing her began   
discussing the news of the land as they walked. Liandrin walked in   
lock-step two paces ahead, as though she were more a guard than a   
Sister. In fact, her manner seemed more appropriate for a bodyguard   
than anything.  
  
Every servant and livery hand they passed, women all and all of   
whom bowed respectfully, somehow Liandrin had interposed herself   
between them. Except the small children of course, but anyone whom   
could possibly pose a threat in any small way was not given direct   
access to the two Aes Sedai. Whether they be a minor noble, or a   
scullery maid. All three gave acknowledging nods, though sometimes   
Liandrin's squared shoulders would obscure Moiraine's line of sight.   
The ones they had passed always had an eye on them until they were no   
less than twenty paces gone.  
  
Moiraine did not notice, though. Liandrin hid her motions well,   
making them subtle as wisps, and Anaiya had most of her friend's   
attention anyway.  
  
"You have been gone too long, Moiraine. Not that everyone   
noticed. Much has happened in the Tower, since you left to work your   
ways in the world. Again I say, it is Mother's place and hers alone to   
explain, so do not bother to ask. What it is you will know soon   
enough." This only fed Moiraine's curiosity, but she did not voice it.  
  
"Very well, but work my ways I must, Sister. I can do nothing of   
what I must in Tar Valon. Only out in the world is an Aes Sedai truly   
effective. Yet, I would like to know what has transpired in my absence.   
Even in the Tower, you hear more than I do traveling, I so often outrun   
the news."  
  
"The news is three more False Dragons, In Murandy, Tear, and   
Saldaea." Liandrin interjected. "The pretender in Murandy is already   
imprisoned, cast down by his own people, almost the moment he   
proclaimed himself. The one from Tear is being chased through Haddon   
Mirk even as we speak. If he is not captured by week's end, it will be   
a surprise to me. The Saldaean one is a Channeler. Tar Valon's might is   
being thrown into that one before he can recruit too many followers."  
  
"You sound confident." Moiraine remarked. Liandrin nodded. "So I   
am. They are only fools with delusions of power. If even more fools did   
not follow them, they would be of no consequence at all. As it stands,   
I am saving all my worries for when the Dragon Reborn reveals himself,   
so long as we can prevent armies of brainless idiots from rising up."  
  
"These armies of the 'brainless' as you put it, have cost many   
lives in the past, and many Sister's lives were lost, too many,   
bringing Logain to heel. It is not a light matter."  
  
Liandrin spun about, putting herself face-to-face with Moiraine.   
"I did not say it was, Moiraine Sedai. So long, I said. Only so long.   
Unfortunately, imbeciles are pulled together like ore to a lodestone.   
They congregate, and do progressively more foolish things, like a hive   
of bees making honeycombs of lunacy filled with the nectar of folly."  
  
Again Anaiya laughed as though a great joke had been told. "Ha!   
Do you see Norine's influence?" Liandrin turned away indignantly. "You   
are becoming quite logical, Liandrin Sedai!" The offended Aes Sedai   
chose to keep her mouth closed. Though she didn't deny it, neither did   
she dig her own grave deeper.  
  
"You seem to enjoy making sport of our Sister, Anaiya." Moiraine   
observed. This seemed to rouse anew another spate of mirth from her   
companion. "No, I don't enjoy it nearly as much as you might think. But   
if I didn't, I fear she would become suspicious of my motives, despite   
my nature." As an Aes Sedai, Moiraine knew Anaiya was incapable of   
lying, and her character prevented her from twisting the truth almost   
as well. That was why she looked almost shocked at what she was told.  
  
"Do not take her seriously, Moiraine. She used the phrases 'as   
you might think' and 'I fear she would.' Apparently, she is becoming   
just as verbally ambiguous as the rest of us." This time, Moiraine   
allowed a smile to match her friend's to play across her face. "Do you   
suppose, Anaiya, that Liandrin and Norine were twins separated at   
birth?"  
  
"Oh indeed! I don't know why I didn't notice it before!"  
  
Ahead of them, still maintaining her brisk pace, Liandrin   
muttered to herself, "I think I shall sew my lips shut. Yes, that   
should suffice."  
  
It took a short time for them to reach the Amyrlin's chambers,   
only lengthened by a meeting with Lady Amalisa. This time Moiraine did   
notice Liandrin's odd behavior, but could not puzzle out exactly what   
it was. Perhaps if she had been thinking of her warder, Lan, or had she   
observed her earlier actions, she might have deduced that while she had   
left the three enough room to talk, she was still between them enough   
to defend them should the need arise. Unfortunately, the incident came   
and went without a resolution on Moiraine's part.  
  
The tall double-doors to the Amyrlin's quarters, when they came   
to them, were opened by Liandrin in a grand gesture, though her lips   
were tight, as though she were swallowing her own words before she   
caused herself further embarrassment. Actually, that was exactly what   
she was doing.  
  
"Good luck to you, Moiraine Sedai. You are going to need it."  
  
And she failed spectacularly. If Anaiya did not look as though   
she was about to burst into yet more laughter, as though Liandrin had   
made a gibe, Moiraine might have tried to fight her way out of Fal Dara   
that instant. It still left her ill at ease, though she didn't show it.   
Perhaps if she knew what a pod person was...  
  
Moiraine passed by Liandrin, giving her a nod. It didn't quite   
get the rise out of her as she had hoped, being treated as though a   
servant. She looked more annoyed than angry, as Moiraine had expected.  
  
All thought stopped when she entered the chamber, as all eyes   
were on her. Little more than half a dozen of the Aes Sedai who had   
escorted the Amyrlin Seat to Fal Dara were present, and having those   
stares, and in a few cases, glares unexpectedly turned on her made her   
feel as awkward as a Novice newly minted in the White Tower.  
  
As Anaiya and Liandrin slipped past her to another door, though,   
she realized something. Those eyes were not for her, but for her   
escorts. The Sisters already in the room had been engaged in various   
activities to pass their time, and she realized, they were dressed as   
she remembered Aes Sedai to do, with dresses and shawls imprinted with   
the Flame of Tar Valon, fringed in the color of their Ajah. Not as   
warriors dressed for battle, and in Anaiya's cased, obviously armed.  
  
Moiraine knew she should have some inkling of what was going on.   
The abnormality of the situation, though, was stymieing her cognitive   
deduction. In short, she was too shocked to think of anything.  
  
'Mother will explain everything,' She thought to herself. 'Siuan   
is one of my oldest... few friends. She will tell me what has   
transpired.'  
  
Numbly, she followed the armored Aes Sedais' lead. In the back of   
her mind, though, she was cataloguing every expression on her Sisters'   
faces. The Browns expressed mostly curiosity, which was not unusual,   
except Aes Sedai who where the brown on their shawls often seem out of   
touch with the world, consumed by their own thoughts. These women   
seemed all too aware of what was going on.  
  
There was disgust written on the face of a Yellow Sister, whose   
name escaped Moiraine for the moment. From the White Sister Carlinya,   
the two received a cold, calculating gaze. From Alanna Mosvani, a   
Green, there was a look of regret, but also of respect. Just another   
mystery among many mysteries.  
  
Liandrin and Anaiya opened the next set of doors with far less   
elan than the last. They said nothing, but their eyes spoke volumes.   
The time for frivolity was past. The Amyrlin, Mother to all Aes Sedai,   
waited within.  
  
With a nod indicating her understanding, Moiraine wasted no more   
time in meeting with her old friend.  
  
The doors closed behind her with barely a sound, cutting off the   
silence of the receiving room as sharply as if it had been from a   
noisome crowd. She was met by Leane in the antechamber. Siuan would not   
be alone, the Keeper of the Chronicles was almost always at the   
Amyrlin's side, especially when abroad. Leane led her the short way to   
the door to the Amyrlin's quarters where Siuan was sequestered.  
  
Siuan was found in the midst of a large square table. On one end   
was set the case that contained the Horn of Valere. On the other sat an   
Aes Sedai whom Moiraine did not recognize, but she was garbed in a   
sterling shawl just as Anaiya and Liandrin before.  
  
It was the Amyrlin herself who spoke first, "Welcome, daughter.   
We have much to discuss." She swept her hand toward the other woman, a   
girl, really. "Allow me to introduce you to Ranko Sedai, the head of   
the Silver Ajah."  
  
Moiraine's reaction could be summed up in two words. She fainted.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Author's Notes: Ah, the glorious first chapter! Now as for any   
questions all of you might have... Why a Ranma/WOT crossover? So far,   
the good ones outnumber the bad ones, and I want to do my part to keep   
it that way for as long as possible. Why is Ranma an Aes Sedai? That's   
not Ranma... no, just kidding, it really is. I wrote it that way   
because it had not been done before. Also, I am well aware of how   
unlikely and difficult it is that Ranma would become an Aes Sedai. But   
if any loudmouthed arrogant jerk can do it, Ranma could. Is Ranma stuck   
as a girl and/or embraced his feminine side? Absolutely not. OOC?   
Definitely, and for good reason. I'll be getting to that later.   
Backstory? Also forthcoming. Omake?...  
  
Read on...  
  
Excitement was in the air about Emond's Field. The Spring Pole   
was up, the bonfire erected, and everyone was dashing about preparing   
for Bel Tine. There was even talk of a gleeman, fireworks. The works.   
Rumor had it there was even a Lord and Lady in town, strangers from   
afar, at the least.  
  
That very day, he arrived, his multi-color patched cloak   
billowing in the breeze. Though his instruments were wrapped in cloth,   
they were easily identifiable.  
  
In Emond Field's Inn-cum-town hall, talk was abuzz. News travels   
fast in small villages, exciting news even faster. The men were hanging   
about, discussing the arrival of the gleeman in town.  
  
It was then that Matrim Cauthon burst into the front room,   
looking as though wolves were on his tail. "Master Al'Vere! The gleeman   
is coming this way! I saw him!"  
  
Bran Al'Vere chuckled softly, amused at the lad's youthful   
enthusiasm. "And why not, lad? This is the only in town!" The men   
shared a hearty laugh at that.  
  
"You don't understand! He's a chicken I tell you! A giant   
chicken!" The room exploded in guffaws, until, "Buk-bukaw?" It   
instantly died, for Thom Scramblin had arrived.  
  
"Lad, I think we owe you an apology."  
  
ALSO TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
